Mario Kart: Super Racing
''Mario Kart: Super Racing ''is the ninth main installment in the ''Mario Kart ''series series and is for the Wii U and the Future Nintendo .Also know as Mario Kart R in Japan, This game combines mainly the elements from Mario Kart Arcade GP series and contains all the courses from all previous Mario Kart game. Gameplay The objective in this game is to place first in the races as in all other Mario Kart games, New features The first new feature in the game is the boss system found at the end of all cups. To beat these bosses, the players must to won the race against the boss ( the boss is often advantaged ). Some new items added in the game can teleport the opponents of the races in special races ( inchoisissable ) for some seconds. A new mode named the " multiracers mode " give to the player, the possiblity to make a team on one kart ( from 1 to 4 racers on a kart " but the adding of more characters on a kart decreases the speed. In some Battle modes stages, there is a lives counter Old features The coin system of ''Super Mario Kart ''is back in this Mario Kart Game. The double item boxes system is back in this opus Controls (Wii U and Future Nintendo) Menu * : Make selection * : Go back one screen * : Move * : Move. * : Slide in the menu / Make selection Race Controls * : Accelerate / Rocket Start ( hold at 2 during the countdown before the race starts ) * : Brake / Reverse * : Use current item / Stop r.oulette * : View from behind the kart * / : View rigth or left * : Move * : Menu management (items management and players location in the race). Game modes Single player *Grand Prix *Time trial *Kart maker Battle *Balloon battle *Items Showdown *Coins runner *Kart battle *Aircraft battle *Boat battle Multiplayers \ Online mode *Grand slam Characters Starting Driver Unlockable drivers Fantendo Characters You are free to add yourself Racing Courses There is five types of courses : *Short, with 7 laps *Medium, with 3 laps *Long, with 2 laps *Boss, with 4 laps *Training, with infinite laps ( players must press start+select to quit the course Luigi cup Yoshi cup Mario cup Toad cup Royal cup DK cup Rainbow cup Delfino cup Battle Courses Training Courses Items Found on tracks IB.png|Item Box \ Double Item Box Coin.png|Coin Received With Item Boxes BananaPeel.png|Banana Blooper 3D Land.png|Blooper Stand-omb.png|Bob-omb Big Boo NSMBDIY.png|Boo BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill GreenShell.png|Green Shell ThunderboltNoGlow.png|Lightning Bolt Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom Super Mushroom SM3DL.png|Mushroom RedShell.png|Red Shell Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell StarFlip.png|Star SuperLeafFlip.png|Super Leaf Thunder_Cloud.png|Thundercloud TripleBananaPeels.png|Triple Banana TripleGreenShells.png|Triple Green Shell TripleRedShells.png|Triple Red Shell TripleMushroomsMKC.png|Triple Mushroom 534444534242.png|Pillow ( teleport Concurrents in dreamy world for 4 seconds ) FakeItemBoxMKC.png|Fake item box Bosses This list follows the order of appearance of each of these bosses. 1RTP.png|Polterpup 2Raphael the Raven.png|Raphael the Raven Magikkoopa.png|Magikoopa 5GGPPggg.png|Gooper Blooper 6dddddddfgdgg.png|Wiggler 7dffdszgszfzvczf.png|Shadow Mario Bowser jr..png|Bowser jr. Beta Elements Beta titles 01111.png|First beta game's logo (unfinished) 111111.png|Beta Game's logo, named "Super Mario Kart 2" moesdh.png|Third logo, named "Mario Kart R" final lofo.png|Fourth logo Poll Do you like this game ? Yes A little More less Not a lot No Staff Credits * : Creator, writter *Nintendo and : Pictures Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)